Un amour qui dure
by Dilzona
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis a 35 ans et a une fille de 15 ans, elle travaille au lycée et, lorsqu'une nouvelle collègue fait son apparition, la routine ennuyante d'Alison risque de changer, même si avec son caractère cela risque d'être difficile. (A n'existe pas) EMISON
1. Chapter 1

Alison était d'une humeur massacrante ce jour là, elle n'avait pas dormi assez, sa machine à café était cassée, et sa fille avait prit toute l'eau chaude, l'obligeant à se doucher sous l'eau glaciale à sept heures du matin une journée d'Octobre. Une fois préparée elle descendit en bas, sa fille était sur son portable en train de l'attendre pour aller au lycée. Alison était professeure de français et Alia, sa fille, y était en tant que lycéenne, en seconde. Elle regarda un instant sa fille, elle était magnifique, mais ne ressemblait en rien à Alison, yeux marrons -verts, ses cheveux lisses et bruns qu'elles avaient coupés juste en dessous de sa mâchoire et son style était beaucoup plus décontracté que celui de sa mère, elle portait des jeans troués avec de larges tee-shirt et des vans. Celle ci leva la tête vers sa mère.

-Bah quoi, on y va ? La blonde soupira, la crise d'adolescence de sa fille venait de commencer et elle détestait ça, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se dit que sa propre mère avait vraiment eu du courage pour la supporter lorsqu'elle avait l'âge d'Alia..

-Oui oui, ne t'énerves pas comme ça, c'est moi qui devrai l'être, tu as encore pris toute l'eau chaude Alia c'est pas cool franchement t'es pas toute seule, je suis frigorifiée maintenant!

-Pardon.. Je ferai gaffe, mais c'est ch**** aussi c'est quand qu'ils vont venir réparer j'en peux plus de devoir faire gaffe..

-C'est pas vraiment comme si tu faisais attention Al', fit elle en attrapant son sac et en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, Alia aux talons.

-Ouais c'est bon, j'ai dis que j'étais désolée, mais tout est pété dans cette maison...

-Je sais je sais, mais tu vois c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de temps pour tout faire, elle démarra la voiture et sortit de l'allée pour se diriger vers le lycée.

-Maman on a pas reparlé de ce concert..Fit Alia d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, Alison savait très bien que sa fille voulait l'amadouer.

-Rappelle moi ta note de maths?

-Mais m'man je te jure que j'ai bossée hier, je vais rattraper ça super vite, aller, pour mon anniversaire? Sa fille lui faisait des yeux de chiens battus, mais elle regardait la route, donc ça ne servait à rien, surtout que sa mère n'était pas du genre à céder facilement. Alison Dilaurentis avait un caractère bien trempé, c'était la reine du lycée quand elle y était, personne ne lui résistait et elle était exécrable avec les autres, même si elle avait beaucoup mûri en 17 ans et qu'elle était beaucoup plus agréable et accessible, Alison avait toujours son répondant et sa fierté. Elle arriva au lycée et se gara.

-Bon réfléchis y encore, je te laisse mes potes m'attendent, à ce soir m'man! Sa fille allait partir mais Alison lui retint le bras et haussa les sourcils, attendant quelque chose d'elle.

-Maman j'ai 15 ans je vais pas t'embrasser pour aller à l'école, tout le monde va voir...Devant l'air de sa mère insistant elle sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'en aller.

...

Alison entrait dans la salle des profs et vit vite l'attroupement formé au centre, pour le moment elle s'en fichait pas mal et passa devant pour aller vers la cafetière, elle avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de caféine maintenant, avant sa première heure de cours, c'était vital.

-Ali Ali attends, elle sentit un bras la retenir et l'empêcher d'aller boire son café, ce qui l'énerva vraiment, son humeur était de pire en pire.

-Quoi ?! Fit elle agressivement, ce n'était autre qu'une de ses collègues qui l'amena devant une grande brune à la peau bronzée. Alison, même si elle la trouvait très jolie, n'en avait strictement rien à faire et se demandait pourquoi elle était là et pourquoi on l'éloignait de son café.

-Oui génial, j'ai besoin de boire mon café, fit elle alors en détournant le regard et en se redirigeant vers la cafetière sans même dire bonjour à l'inconnue.

Alors qu'elle s'isola dans le fond avec sa cafetière, la collègue s'excusa auprès de la brune.

-Elle peut avoir une sale humeur quelques fois, faut pas faire gaffe..

-Je t'entends Anne, cria Alison tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour que le café se prépare et en regardant dans sa direction après.

-Mais tu ne me contredis pas!

La blonde soupira et baissa la tête sur sa tasse.

La sonnerie retentit, la blonde, frustrée, repassa devant les profs et l'inconnue, attrapa son sac et partit avec son café d'un pas déterminé et énervé.

...

Sa matinée était enfin finie, elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, prit son plateau et commença à avancer, en attendant son tour. Une personne était à côté d'elle, elle regarda, cette même brune, avec la veste des Sharks, Alison devina ainsi que c'était la nouvelle coach, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait, son ventre criait famine. Un élève passa entre les deux femmes en s'excusant pour attraper un fruit, il regarda Alison.

-Oh bonjour Mme Dilaurentis, content de vous voir, j'ai bien révisé promis, fit il dans un grand sourire, Alison était très appréciée des élèves, tout le monde savait son passé de reine du lycée, elle s'avérait être un très bon prof et les élèves, garçons et filles la trouvaient ravissante, car elle l'était, son visage était magnifique et son corps aussi... Elle avait su tout combiner pour que les élèves l'adorent.

-J'espère bien Kyle, à toute à l'heure, fit elle en faisant défiler son plateau.

La coach regardait la scène en souriant, mais en se demandant comment les élèves arrivaient à l'apprécier, après l'accueil de ce matin, l'impression que lui avait laissé la blonde n'était pas la meilleure, elle savait très bien qui elle était, elle avait été au lycée en même temps qu'elle et habitait son quartier à l'époque...Alison Dilaurentis, la personne pour qui elle craquait littéralement.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez, c'est plutôt stressant vous savez ? La brune sursauta, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées sans lâcher du regard la brune.

-Oh...désolée j'étais à l'ouest, fit elle en laissant échapper un rire angoissé.

La blonde la fixa, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, puis prit son plat avant de s'en aller vers le coin réservé aux profs, c'était un mini parc avec des bancs, Alison y mangeait tout le temps, car tous les autres étaient en salle des profs, ainsi elle était seule et cela la détendait d'entendre le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des mangeait sa salade quand quelqu'un apparut à son tour, la coach, elle soupira, la suivait elle?

-Je vois que je gêne..

-Hum ? Oh nan, ce coin est pour tout le monde, fit Alison, lançant un faux sourire.

Emily était déçue, ce matin en voyant Alison rentrer dans la salle des profs, son cœur avait bondi, elle était folle de joie, même si cela faisait maintenant 17 ans, on oublie pas son premier amour, car même si Alison ne savait même pas qui elle était, Emily elle, était folle amoureuse de la reine du lycée elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la traite comme ça, elle aurait souhaité rien qu'un sourire ou un bonjour. Elle lui lança un regard froid et s'éloigna vers un autre banc où elle ne voyait pas Alison, cachée par un arbre.

Alison y était peut être allée un peu fort mais il ne fallait vraiment pas lui parler aujourd'hui, son téléphone vibra et elle soupira bruyamment avant de décrocher.

-Oh quoi, on peut pas manger tranquillement!

-Hey Ali, calme toi! Au matin je veux bien mais il est midi là.

-Désolée Aria, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Tandis que la conversation continuait, Emily, qui entendait tout puisque l'endroit était petit, fut rassurée au fond d'elle, Alison agissait froidement avec tout le monde, c'était déjà ça, même si elle était toujours un peu énervée et contrariée.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, un tournoi de natation avec des profs ? Nan nan j'irai pas Aria, j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire je vais pas commencer à aller nager avec mes collègues devant mes élèves, c'est stupide! Entendit Emily.

-Ah mais je m'en fiche, Alia peut y être ça m'est égal, écoutes c'est pas trop mon délire de me faire mater par des garçons de 17 ans Ar'

Emily n'entendait pas ce que la personne à l'autre bout du fil disait, mais elle s'amusait des réponses d'Alison.

-Et alors ça change quoi un maillot une pièce, c'est des ados, ça ne les arrêtera pas, et leur imagination est débordante pour ce genre de choses..

-Mais Aria je sais à peine nager je vais pas aller me noyer dans un bassin devant mes élèves, j'ai une réputation à garder ma belle

-Bon j'ai dis non arrête maintenant, oui oui le principal m'en reparlera je sais ..Oui.. Oui si tu veux, oh et Aria..Pour ta soirée de profs là je suis obligée d'y aller?

-Oui oui t'énerves pas d'accord si tu veux vraiment que j'y aille.. Y aura de l'alcool? .. Bon bah ça devrait aller alors, à plus bisous

Alison raccrocha et continua sa salade, donc Emily était maintenant sûre de revoir Alison d'ici demain soir, et peut être Samedi si Aria parvenait à la ramener au tournoi, c'était Emily qui dirigerait l'événement.

Alors que la brune rentrait dans la salle des profs, le principal du lycée se précipita sur elle et quand il vit Alison derrière elle, il la retint par le bras de même.

-Alison, Aria m'a dit que vous ne viendriez pas, mais vous êtes obligée, tous les profs y vont, c'est important, c'est pour boucler le premier mois de reprise, c'est juste avant les vacances pour tous nous détendre, ça va vous faire du bien.

-Oui mais non, je sais à peine nager pendant deux minutes, je m'épuise vite. Répondit Alison aussitôt pour qu'on la laisse, le principal lança un regard de détresse à la brune.

-Hum.. ça ne gênera pas je vous mettrai sur une course moins longue, aucun de vous n'est nageur pro il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

-Ah mais je m'inquiète pas, parce que je n'irai pas.

-Si Alison, c'est un ordre et je suis votre patron, tout le monde y va, vous ne dérogerez pas à la règle.

Alison soupira "très bien" lâcha t-elle: Je veux une course rapide hein lança t-elle à Emily tandis que le principal partait, satisfait.

-Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose? La brune lui souriait gentiment.

-Bah nan pourquoi?

-S'il vous plaît ?

-Oh oui exac- Alison n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa fille courait vers elle, percutant presque la coach de natation.

-C'est bon j'ai eu un A en maths! Je peux y aller maintenant?

-Alia j'ai dis que je devais y réfléchir, et si tu m'harcèles ça sera vite fait. Et j'aimerai bien rencontrer la copine avec qui tu veux y aller avant.

Alia soupira et tourna sa tête, n'apercevant la brune que maintenant.

-Oh coach Fields vous allez bien?

-Oui Alia merci, alors tu as réfléchi pour la natation?

Alia regarda sa mère: Ah oui c'est vrai, j'aimerai bien rejoindre l'équipe maman!

-Tu m'épuises Alia soupira Alison, oui je signerai les papiers plus tard, t'as pas cours chérie?

-M'appelle pas comme ça ici m'man!

-C'est toi qui est venue jusqu'à moi, tu en payes le prix, sourit Alison malicieusement devant la gêne de sa fille.

-Au fait j'ai entendu pour samedi, tous les profs vont nager, ça va être cool! Hâte de t'y voir m'man!

-C'est ça moques toi de ta mère lui lança t-elle alors qu'elle s'en allait en rigolant.

La blonde soupira et se dirigea vers la cafetière, et voilà qu'il n'y avait plus de café, elle sentit une présence et sut que c'était la coach.

-Pardon de vous déranger... encore, mais c'est pour vous donner les papiers d'Alia, la brune lui tendait un formulaire d'inscription et elle le prit en la remerciant, au contact de sa main elle frissonna, tout comme la brune, puis la sonnerie retentit et Alison partit.

Emily se demandait comment elle allait faire, après toutes ces années, elle était toujours sensible au charme de la blonde qui de toute évidence n'avait pas changé de caractère..Mais Emily ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle ne se contrôlait pas.. Elle n'était plus amoureuse mais la blonde lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Elle se demandait comment allait se passer la soirée du vendredi soir...Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle robe, secrètement elle avait l'espoir de plaire à Alison, du moins qu'elle la remarque.

-Allo Han' ? J'ai besoin de toi!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, j'ai complètement oublié de préciser qu'en plus de ne pas y avoir de A, Cece est donc par conséquent innocente, elle n'a aucun problème psychologique et est bien allée à Radley mais maintenant tout va mieux, sa mère biologique n'est pas présente dans cette histoire, c'est Jessica Dilaurentis qui l'a adoptée donc techniquement elle sera la sœur d'Alison et non pas sa cousine (vous suivez haha? ) Voilà voilà j'espère que vous aimez l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews que je sache si je continue, bonne lecture!**

Emily s'était rendue chez Hanna directement après sa journée de travail, il fallait qu'elle l'aide, Hanna était sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée, elles étaient inséparables, elles se disaient tout, elle savait pour son "premier amour", enfin tout le monde avec qui elle avait été en contact au lycée le savait, ce n'était pas un très grand secret pour son entourage. Elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de la blonde et toqua avant que celle ci n'ouvre, grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh bah merde alors tu m'as manquée Em! Elle l'enlaça et la brune pouvait à peine respirer tellement Hanna la serrait fortement.

-Han stop, on s'est vu y à une semaine, tu m'éttouuuufes ! Emily rigolait à moitié.

-Ok ok, aller rentre, tu veux un café?

-Nan nan je peux pas rester très longtemps de toute façon, ma mère veut dîner avec moi dans une heure.

-Tu me promets de revenir demain alors?

-Ah nan toi tu viens chez moi, tu as dis que tu m'aiderai à ranger!

-Je mettrai ma petite salopette que tu adores, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la brune éclata de rire avant de lever les bras en l'air et de faire un faux cri de joie.

-Alors, dis moi tout, pourquoi une telle urgence? C'est ton nouveau travail, les élèves sont des petits-

-Mais non la coupa Emily, ils sont géniaux, c'est pas eux, c'est plutôt au niveau des profs...

-Comment ça?

-Euh...Hum

-Oh aller Em depuis quand t'es gênée avec moi, je t'ai déjà parlé de ma vie sexuelle tu peux pas faire plus gênant!

-T'étais saoule, ça s'excuse! Bon, euh tu te souviens d'Alison Dilaurentis?

-Cette fille sexy du lycée, la reine du lycée! Oh attends j'oublie, cette fille qui te faisait tourner la tête! elle cria les derniers mots pour taquiner Emily.

Emily lui tapa doucement l'épaule et rougit.

-Oui bon pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Fit Hanna impatiente.

-C'est ma collègue, Emily avait lâché ça comme une bombe et Hanna mit du temps à réagir.

-Naaan, tu mens là?!

-Ah nan pas sur ça Han.

-Oh j'y croiiis pas! elle lui sauta dans les bras, c'est génial ma petite Em, peut être que cette fois tu oseras user de tes charmes!

-Pff arrête Han, en plus c'est pas comme si tu le savais pas... T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même..

-Nan mais je te jure que Cece ne m'avais jamais dis qu'elle travaillait au lycée, je savais qu'elle enseignait c'est tout.

Emily soupira et posa sa tête sur la table en râlant: Qu'est ce que je vais faire

-Vous vous êtes parlées?

-A peine, et elle n'était pas agréable du tout..La blonde vit directement la déception dans le regard de la brune.

-Heeey t'en fais pas, elle peut avoir ses mauvais jours, tu sais qu'elle a une fille?

-Oui de 15 ans, elle veut intégrer l'équipe de natation.

-Tu pourras voir sa maaagnifique mère pendant les tournois.. Hanna avait insisté sur le mot magnifique et pencha sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emily pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Je vais aussi la voir à cette soirée demain, d'ailleurs c'est ça mon SOS, j'ai besoin d'une robe..

-Une robe sexyyyy pour ma sexy Emilyy, chantonna Hanna en se dirigeant vers son dressing, aller viens!

Une dois dans le dressing Emily fit confiance à Hanna et la laissa choisir parmi ses habits des robes qui pourraient convenir, elle en avait huit dans les bras et les jeta sur son lit "Vas y choisis" fit elle les mains sur les hanches. Emily essaya de repérer celles qu'elles préférait, elle mit de côté trois robes pour les essayer, la première était rouge, elle lui arrivait aux pieds mais une ouverture laissait voir sa jambe droite sur le côté, un magnifique décolleté en V le tout dans un tissu satiné.

-Oh putain Emily t'es "hot"! Je suis définitivement pour celle ci!

-Attends il reste la verte et la noire.

Emily prit la deuxième, celle ci lui arrivait un peu avant les genoux, elle avait un décolleté rond profond et le vert allait parfaitement à son teint, elle était encore plus magnifique, la brune se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle porte cella là.

-Je pense qu'avec celle là, Alison va te sauter dessus!

La brune rigola: Je stresse, elle ne doit sûrement pas m'aimer..

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Em je t'ai dis qu'elle pouvait avoir ses mauvais jours, et avec cette robe elle sera obligée!

Elles étaient dans la cuisine à discuter du nouveau job d'Emily qui allait bientôt partir quand la porte claqua et qu'elles entendirent un long soupir avant de voir une blonde apparaître tout sourire et sauter par derrière sur Hanna en lui embrassant la joue, celle ci tourna la tête pour qu'elles puissent s'embrasser amoureusement.

-Hum hum les filles je suis là! Emily était contente qu'Hanna soit amoureuse, mais la voir aussi intime l'embarrassait un peu.

-Oh Em je t'en prie, Han t'as déjà parlée de notre vie sexu-

-Oui je sais fit elle en éclatant de rire, je sais.

La blonde était toujours accrochée au cou d'Hanna et sa tête était posée sur son épaule.

-Ca va Em, t'as l'air toute inquiète, en tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu restes dîner?

-Euh nan merci Cece, je dois voir ma mère et justement j'y allais fit elle en se levant.

-Oh nan mes bisous t'ont fait t'enfuir, fit elle en rigolant, viens là que je te fasse un câlin, fit la blonde en s'approchant de la brune pour l'enlacer amicalement.

-Hep hep hep, Hanna désapprouve, lança la blonde toujours assise.

Une fois Emily partie Cece se retourna: Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Ta soeur Cece, ta soeur... fit Hanna en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de sa fiancée, bon t'es prête à continuer les préparatifs?

-Oh j'espérais quelque chose avant fit elle les yeux en l'air.

-Oh je vois, je vois fit elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

...

Alison rentrait chez elle avec sa fille qui monta à l'étage presque immédiatement, elle commença à préparer le dîner quand on sonna, Alison savait parfaitement qui c'était, ses deux amies Spencer et Aria, elle partit leur ouvrir avant de les enlacer chacune.

-Les filles vous m'avez manquée!

-Mm tu nous as manqué aussi mais éloigne ce couteau d'Aria s'il te plaît, Alison le remarqua et éclata de rire avant de leur lancer un regard faussement menaçant: Peur de mourir les filles ? Fit elle d'une voix qui se voulait terrifiante.

Alia ne tarda pas à descendre et saluer les deux femmes qu'elle adorait : Bah elle est pas là Mel ? Et Toby?

-Nan mais elle arrive bientôt, fit Aria, elle m'a dit de lui réserver une place!

-Je m'y fais toujours pas, ma sœur en couple avec ma meilleure amie...Toby travaille tard, il vous passe le bonjour à toutes.

Aria rigola et s'approcha du visage de Spencer: Oooh t'es perturbée belle sœur?

Alison éclata de rire et les fit entrer, elles parlèrent avant que Melissa n'arrive.

-Nan mais vraiment elle est trop cool, elle m'a dit que j'avais du potentiel et qu'elle pourrait m'apprendre à aller encore plus vite! fit Alia, enthousiaste

-C'est génial! Je me souviens d'Emily, elle gagnait toutes les compétitions, c'était grâce à elle que les Sharks ont réussi à avoir une telle réputation!

-Elle était dans mon cours d'histoire je crois, j'ai du lui parler une ou deux fois, elle était plutôt sympa, tu lui as parlé Alison?fit Spencer pour ajouter au commentaire d'Aria.

-Quoi? Euh oui rapidement, elle m'a forcée à aller à ce fichu tournoi Samedi..

-Maman va nager, les filles il faut que vous veniez!

-QUOI, s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux filles, plutôt deux fois qu'une, on va apporter une pancarte et crier ton nom!

TOC TOC TOC

-Vous dérangez pas je rentre les filles, fit Melissa en enlevant son manteau et se dirigeant vers elles.

-Chériiie, bisous, de suite, fit Aria en pointant ses lèvres tout en levant sa tête pour voir celle de Melissa, debout derrière sa chaise, elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Oh les filles, la sœur et meilleure amie est présente et ça la gêne! Fit Spencer en regardant Alia en soupirant ce qui la fit rire, Spencer et Aria étaient un peu ses tatas.

Après avoir dit bonjour elle s'installa à côté d'Aria qui déposa sa main sur sa cuisse et la regardait amoureusement, Melissa lui rendait ce regard, elles sortaient ensemble depuis un mois et elles vivaient dans le bonheur le plus complet. C'était inattendu, Aria avait juste passé beaucoup de temps chez Spencer ces derniers mois après sa rupture avec Ezra, et quelques fois en attendant Spencer Melissa la consolait et bien vite l'amitié est devenue un peu plus..

-Hey oh les filles, on se réveille, fit Alia!

-Oh pardon qu'est ce qu'il y à? Fit Melissa

-Maman, tu lui as parlée aujourd'hui, elle m'a appelée mais j'ai loupée son appel.

-Ah oui, c'est pour sa soirée en notre honneur fit elle en rigolant.

-Une soirée en votre honneur, la classe! fit Alison, mais pourquoi?

-Pour notre vie amoureuse je présume, on est amoureuses toutes les deux et maman ne jure que par Toby et Aria, c'est même plus une soirée en leur honneur, rigola Spencer

-Sur ça je peux pas vous contredire, elle m'a demandée de faire le menu avec Toby s'exclama Aria!

-Tofu Soja au menu plaisanta Alia en regardant Aria

-Exactement, mes chers ce sera totalement végétarien!

...

Emily arrivait à la salle des profs et se posa sur une table, elle devait compléter des papiers pour l'équipe de natation, le tournoi approchait déjà, elle vit Alison arriver essoufflée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était époustouflante, même après des années Emily trouvait toujours que c'était la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Celle ci posa son sac un instant à côté d'Emily, sur la table, elle leva la tête mais Alison était déjà au fond à se faire un café rapidement avant de rattraper son sac et de partir tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Emily soupira, elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait du mal, elle était vraiment triste alors qu'elle ne lui avait parlée qu'une fois depuis son retour.

...

Emily avait Alia en cours aujourd'hui, à la fin de celui ci elle vint la voir avec les papiers.

-Tenez coach, j'ai hâte de commencer, alors j'ai entendue dire que tous les profs se retrouvaient ce soir, parlez pas de moi avec ma mère hein, fit belle en souriant.

-Merci Alia, oh ne t'inquiètes pas on ne se connaît même pas..

-Oh, je parie qu'elle est un peu rude avec vous, c'est tout ma mère ça, faites pas gaffe, elle fait juste pas attention, mais c'est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'elle s'en fiche des autres, pas dans le mauvais sens, je veux dire qu'elle est confiante, elle sait que les gens l'apprécient, elle n'a pas besoin de faire ses preuves, et honnêtement elle s'en fiche pas mal de faire bonne impression, c'est ma mère elle est elle même, au moins on sait à quoi s'attendre!

-C'est vrai sourit Emily, merci Alia, tu devrais filer pour ne pas être en retard.

La brune savait justement à quel point Alison avait confiance en elle, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait toujours admiré chez elle. Au lycée elle était loin de l'être, comme beaucoup elle était timide mais en grandissant elle avait gagné en confiance et ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds, même si elle ne pouvait pas être méchante avec les autres, ou agressive, comme Alison pouvait l'être.

...

La brune était angoissée, elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa collègue et toqua, Anne ouvrit bientôt, la musique de fond et les bruits de plusieurs invités lui indiquaient que la fête avait bien commencé.

-Oh merde je croyais que je serai pas trop en retard.

-Non t'inquiètes, tu n'es pas la dernière, on attends Alison encore mais elle est tout le temps en retard alors..

Justement la blonde claqua sa portière de voiture et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, elle regardait le sol et quand elle leva les yeux, elle fut sans voix devant la brune, elle la regarda de bas en haut, ses jambes d'abord puis cette robe puis ce visage, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque là mais elle devait avouer que ses yeux marrons étaient loin d'être banals, et sa bouche était parfaite...tellement parfaite qu'elle se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle venait de fixer la brune la bouche ouverte, elle se sentit rougir mais heureusement, les deux femmes ne l'avaient pas remarquée.

-J'apporte la vodka! cria Alison en levant la bouteille en l'air et en souriant à Anne, elle n'osait plus regarder la brune de peur de la fixer encore, c'était difficile de dévier le regard de sa beauté...

Anne et Emily éclatèrent de rire, elles entrèrent toutes et Anne s'éloigna. Alison était à deux centimètres d'Emily puisque l'entrée était vraiment étroite, Emily essaya d'enlever son manteau sans toucher la blonde mais cela rata complètement puisqu'elle percuta sa poitrine avec sa main, sa tête devint soudainement rouge pivoine, même malgré son teint bronzé.

-Oh mon dieu pardon, c'est tellement petit ici..Alison se pinça les lèvres devant la gêne de la brune.

-C'est rien chérie, fit elle dans un clin d'œil avant de s'enfuir prendre un verre sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre, c'était typique d'Alison, appeler les gens "chérie" et parler de manière séduisante, Emily le savait bien, mais cela lui donna le sourire tout de même.

...

Une heure avait passé, elle n'avait pas osé parler à Alison et décidait plutôt de danser avec ses collègues, seulement l'un des profs de sport était plutôt insupportable, il n'arrêtait pas de coller Emily et de la draguer, les verres qu'ils avaient bu n'aidaient pas.

-Hey ma brune, je crois qu'on devrait se faire un ciné, ça te plairait un ciné? Puis on irait chez moi après, tu sais...

La brune se retourna pour lui faire face, un air de dégoût au visage et d'incompréhension: Mais ça va pas, m'appelle pas ma brune déjà puis nan je suis pas intéressée ! Elle essayait de garder son calme mais c'était plutôt difficile.

-Aller bébé fit il en plaçant sa main sur sa hanche qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers ses fesses, elle eut un mouvement de recul au simple contact de sa main, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle sentit alors une main sur son bras et bientôt Alison était à côté d'elle face à l'homme.

-Franck, je vais pas te le dire deux fois, tu la lâches, déjà pour qui tu te prends à la toucher comme ça je te jure que si tu refais ça tu vas passer un sale quart d'heures, je comprends pourquoi ta femme a voulu divorcer, dieu soit loué elle doit être bien mieux sans toi! Alison était agressive dans ses mots, habituellement Emily aurait été fâchée mais là elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait tellement raison de le remettre à sa place, ce que la brune n'aurait jamais osé faire de cette façon, peut être y serait elle allée plus doucement, mais elle était contente qu'elle l'ait sauvée. La blonde la prit ensuite par la taille comme pour la protéger et attendit que "Franck" s'en aille avant de retirer sa main et partir se servir un autre verre.

-Mer- Alison était déjà loin, Emily soupira, cette femme l'envoûtait.

...

La soirée finit et les invités partaient, Emily n'avait pas bu alors elle se dirigea vers sa voiture mais aperçut rapidement la jolie blonde se débattre avec sa voiture, elle était définitivement saoule, la brune trouvaient les gens ivres absolument idiots et repoussants, mais Alison était vraiment mignonne, elle parlait toute seule et continuait à danser comme si il y avait encore de la s'approcha et déposa une main sur l'épaule d'Alison.

-Alison, tu devrais pas conduire dans cet état là, je vais t'appeler un taxi, la blonde se retourna et lui sourit, puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Alison s'approcha, toujours en souriant béatement et cligna des yeux avant de s'exclamer "Je te connais toi!" elle pointait un doigt sur sa poitrine et Emily était terriblement gênée.

-Ouuuups désolée, je vois double c'est pour ça, je suis pas comme Franck heiiiiin.

Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant la blonde qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

-Nan mais c'est vrai quoii! On drague pas comme ça en plus!

-Ah oui, et comment on drague madame Dilaurentis ?

-Bah déjà *elle hoqueta* on aborde bien la personne, oh puis nan on s'en foutttt on l'embrasse! s'exclama Alison en plaçant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Emily.

-Alison!

-Ouuups... oh ça va t'es gay fais en pas tout un ...plaaaat.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je te ramène, si ta fille te vois comme ça..

-Oh nan Alia, elle est où? Alison s'était abaissée derrière sa voiture pour se cacher et Emily éclata de rire.

-Mais non elle est chez toi !

Elle se releva, regarda Emily, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'assit devant sans même demander à Emily, celle ci soupira, cette femme était définitivement la plus mignonne, même saoule!

La brune passa encore dix minutes dans la voiture devant chez Anne à essayer de faire se rappeler à Alison où elle habitait avant d'avoir une réponse, ce n'était pas loin de chez sa mè trajet fut silencieux puisqu'Alison dormait mais quand elle arriva devant la maison et qu'elle du réveiller Alison, celle ci se colla à Emily, la brune passa un bras à sa taille pour la soutenir jusqu'à sa chambre et celle ci prenait des mèches de cheveux d'Emily et avait l'air impressionnée, Emily avait terriblement envie de rire devant l'air ébahie d'Alison mais elles étaient à l'intérieur et il ne fallait pas réveiller Alia, lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre elle dirigea Alison sur le lit et celle ci l'entraîna dans sa chute et lui fit un câlin en embrassant sa joue gauche.

-Ah non non non Alison, il faut dormir!

-Tu restes ?

-Nan Alison, je peux pas

-Pourquoi, elle faisait une moue, Emily fondit en la voyant ainsi.

-Euh...ma meilleure amie m'attend!

-Ooooh d'accord, à demain EM !

-Oui bonne nuit Alison, elle déposa un baiser sur son front et partit, toujours souriante après l'emploi de son surnom par la blonde qui la regardait à peine la pensa au lendemain, Alison allait se réveiller avec un terrible mal de tête et allait devoir nager devant des centaines d'élèves.. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien et que son humeur ne serait pas des meilleures, elle soupira, ce n'était pas grave, elle savait au moins qu'Alison avait envie de l'enlacer et qu'elle trouvait ses cheveux envoûtants quand elle était saoule.

 **Alors? Je me suis un peu lâchée sur les couples mais pourquoi pas haha! Ca donne un peu d'originalité et franchement Aria/Melissa iraient bien ensemble :) Pareil pour Hanna/Cece avec l'humour et la différence de caractère... Bref ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Alison fut réveillée par sa fille qui la secouait dans tous les sens, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, chaque fois qu'Alia la secouait, sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal, comme si on la claquait contre le sol, soudain elle se leva sur ses coudes.

-STOP, je t'en supplie, je me lève c'est bon, elle avait de tout petits yeux, son mascara avait coulé et ses cheveux en bataille.

-Woaw maman, j'en connais une qui a bien profité de la fête, encore heureux qu'il n'y avait aucun de mes profs dans ce lit...

-Oh Alia, tu sais très bien que je ne fer-

-Mouais, mouais, bon dépêche toi la compét' est dans une heure.

-Chérie, je dois vraiment y aller, regarde moi, je ressemble à rien et j'ai mal à la tête!

-Oui oui oui aller sous la douche et tu verras tu seras magnifique, puis pour ta tête un doliprane, je vais te chercher ça, Alison n'eut pas le temps de répondre, sa fille était partie.

Elle se leva péniblement de son lit et prit sa douche, enfila son maillot de bain puisqu'elle savait qu'elle serait déjà en retard, autant gagner du temps. Elle ne pouvait même pas se maquiller et l'eau de la piscine allait rendre ses cheveux plats et sans forme. Elle détestait nager, soupirant elle enfila un short et un débardeur, il faisait vraiment chaud , Alison sortit et descendit rejoindre sa fille, elle prit une pomme puis partirent, elles étaient déjà en retard de cinq minutes. Elle remarqua qu'il manquait une clé de la maison sur le meuble et se dit que ce devait être la même personne qui devait l'avoir reconduite hier puisque de toute évidence elle n'était pas dans un état pour rentrer par elle même. D'ailleurs sa voiture n'était pas là.

-Va falloir y aller à pieds Al... soupira Alison

-Fallait pas se bourrer maman rigola Alia

...

La jolie brune était au bord de la piscine et lançait le départ de la première course, elle n'avait toujours pas vu la blonde, elle n'allait surement pas se montrer, mais puisque sa fille non plus n'était pas là, elle gardait espoir. Soudain elle la vit du coin de l'œil et fut distraite de la course, elle n'avait pas de maquillage, avait les yeux encore un peu pochés par le manque de sommeil et avait l'air de souffrir d'un sérieux mal de tête mais Emily ne voyait qu'elle, toutes les autres filles n'étaient rien à côté d'Alison, cette femme était vraiment incroyablement belle en toute situation!

Elle en avait oublié les nageurs débutants et se reprit à temps avant de louper l'arrivée.

Une fois la première course accomplie elle passa la sifflet à un autre prof pour qu'il contrôle la prochaine course et se dirigea vers la blonde qui attendait son tour sur un banc.

-Hey, remise de la soirée, sourit la brune, ne sachant même pas si elle s'en souvenait étant donné son état de la veille.

-Oh mon dieu, elle attrapa Emily par le bras et la dirigea à l'écart pour que personne n'entende, la brune n'était pas du tout prête à ça et ressentit des frissons au contact de la blonde alors qu'il devait faire dans les 28 degrés avec tout ce monde et cette humidité.Une fois un peu plus loin elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous savez qui m'a reconduit hier? Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et ma porte était fermée mais du coup j'ai une clé qui manque et-

-Alison calme toi, cria presque Emily en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête, les deux étaient surprises, la brune d'avoir osé la faire taire et la blonde d'avoir entendu la brune dire son prénom alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées ouvrit sa bouche malgré l'index de la brune sur celle ci et le poussa doucement avec sa main.

-Depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénoms? fit Alison avec son éternel sourire confiant, Emily observait les commissures de la blonde se lever et ses fossettes se former et elle fondit, oubliant même comment dire bonjour.

-Euh..hj Je...enfin puisqu'on...Elle respira un bon coup et se reprit, Alison elle souriait encore et était satisfaite du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur la brune, Je pensais que puisqu'on était collègues et qu'on se tutoyait et que -

-Je crois que je vais devoir te faire taire aussi rigola la blonde, bon, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Que c'est moi

Alison lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, arquant un sourcil, la brune faillit bafouiller encore une fois devant ce spectacle mais se concentra.

-Pour hier, c'est moi, les clés aussi et je te les donnerai dès que j'aurai récupéré mon sac dans mon casier promis mais je pouvais pas partir sans fermer à à clé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, fit elle en lui lançant un grand sourire, et, la blonde devait l'avouer, la brune était vraiment belle. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait déjà dit ça un jour, complimenter une autre femme même sans sa tête, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais elle était obligée face à la brune.

-Oh je vois, bon ça me rassure, et non je ne t'en veux pas je te remercie même, elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, je suppose qu'il y aura une fête après ce stupide tournoi ? Je pourrai passer la prendre avant de partir

-Ça marche, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ?

-Oh chérie j'ai déjà une sacrée gueule de bois la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'entendre des ados crier et devoir parler à mes chers collègues à propos de l'éducation des enfants de nos jours, soupira la blonde.

Emily laissa échapper un rire: Pourtant c'est intéressant non?

-Oh Emily je t'en prie, je suis sûre que tu as des sujets de conversation bien plus intéressants que ça.

Soudain la brune ne su ce qu'il lui prit, mais elle le fit, elle s'approcha de l'oreille d'Alison et y murmura: Qui est ce qui m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant? Puis tu ne pourras le découvrir que si tu restes à la fête.

Sur ces mots la brune repartit vers les bassins, et le nom d'Alison fut appelé pour aller nager, la blonde était encore un peu secouée par l'audace de la brune mais prit place, elle n'était pas angoissée de nager, car Alison Dilaurentis ne l'était jamais, mais elle savait qu'elle serait dernière à cette course, elle était devant Emily qui avait reprit sa place d'arbitre et sentit son regard sur elle, elle sourit et faillit rater le départ, Emily n'était pas la seule à la regarder, la centaine d'élèves venus voir la compétion la regardait aussi, car il fallait le dire, Alison était magnifique.

A sa plus grande surprise, Alison réussit à dépasser une prof d'histoire et un autre de maths, elle était par conséquent deuxième, et lorsque, épuisée, elle arrivait vers le mur pour pouvoir s'arrêter, elle vit le magnifique visage d'Emily au dessus, l'encourageant du regard. Elle sortit de l'eau par l'échelle et sentit à ce moment tous les regards vers elle, et merde se dit elle, son maillot de bain avait du mal se placer ou n'importe quoi, car même sachant qu'elle était jolie, autant de regards sur elle était tout de même étrange, elle jeta un œil mais ne vit rien d'alarmant, Emily arriva alors vers elle avec des yeux effrayés.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y à?

-Ta joue, tu saignes, viens avec moi fit elle en la prenant par la main vers la cabine où se trouvait la trousse de secours. Elle l'installa sur une chaise, prit la trousse et se mit devant elle, mais la chaise était vraiment petite, et le visage d'Alison était à la même hauteur que le nombril de la brune, elle ne pouvait pas bien examiner la blessure et était rouge pivoine, ne sachant que faire.

-Assieds toi sur mes genoux le temps de soigner ma joue, offrit Alison et Emily, après un temps de réflexion, obéit.

Aussitôt assise elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir en fixant Alison, un regard accusateur mais pas méchant.

-Tu es mouillée Alison!

-Je sors d'une piscine Emily! répondit Alison sur le même ton que la brune pour s'amuser.

-J'ai les fesses trempées maintenant..

Alison se pencha pour réussir à voir derrière Emily: lève toi deux secondes.

La brune était rouge pivoine, Alison lui demandait elle vraiment de se lever pour pouvoir observer...Peu importe elle le fit et Alison rigola aussitôt avant de se remettre correctement ainsi que la brune.

-Tu es définitivement trempée! La blonde affichait le même sourire que lors de leur précédente discussion.

-Mais j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange et je dois aller à la fête juste après! La brune avait vraiment l'air embêtée et Alison trouva ça mignon, de s'inquiéter pour si peu, elle voulait la détendre et était vraiment de bonne humeur en compagnie de la brune et se sentait même joueuse.

-Au point où tu en es, autant tout mouiller fit elle en se collant à Emily, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, Emily éclata de rire et essayait de la repousser gentiment, Alison se recula alors et Emily aperçut sa joue, se souvenant de la blessure.

-Bon ça suffit, ne bouge pas, fit elle en lui tenant le visage par le menton pour ne pas qu'elle ne bouge, elle appliqua alors de l'antiseptique pour nettoyer la plaie et vit que ce n'était pas profond, elle resta appuyée avec le coton pour arrêter le saignement, un long silence s'installa, mais il n'était pas gênant, malgré tout la brune ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant, elle était assise sur les cuisses de son premier béguin et amour et elle n'osait définitivement pas la regarder dans les yeux.

... (Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins)

-Et bah, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans cette pièce mais c'est bien long, fit Hanna d'un air suggestif

Cece la regarda, souriante: J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas n'importe quoi avec ma sœur quand même...

-Oh je t'en prie, si Alison ne l'aimait pas elle ne serait déjà plus à l'intérieur, puis c'est plutôt pour Emily qu'il faut s'inquiéter répondit Hanna en rigolant.

Hanna déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Cece: C'est lonnng et j'ai faim!

-C'est bientôt fini je crois, enfin avoue que voir Alison nager le plus vite qu'elle pouvait valait le coup!

-C'était hilarant, le couple avait attrapé un fou rire en voyant la blonde nager comme elle le pouvait, et, même avec son mélange de crawl-brasse, elle avait réussi à battre deux personnes!

-J'espère qu'ils ont à manger..

-Moi aussi, sinon direction le Brew et je commanderai douze petits pains, fit Cece en se penchant vers Hanna, celle ci l'embrassa, Cece était définitivement la personne qu'il lui fallait, elle l'aimait tellement,malgré tout Cece ne le lui avait encore jamais dit. Et après six mois de relation, Hanna commençait à s'inquiéter, était ce normal que Cece ne lui dise pas qu'elle l'aime? D'autant plus qu'elles étaient fiancées, il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Alison et Emily, la blonde connaissait bien sa sœur et Emily la rassurerait.

...

-Mélissa d'amouuur ? Aria était partie de la compétition un peu plus tôt en demandant à Spencer et Toby de l'informer de l'état d'Alison. Elle voulait voir Melissa puisqu'en ce moment elle travaillait beaucoup, c'était une surprise, elle avait même acheté un bouquet de roses blanches, les préférées de Melissa, et une bouteille de champagne, elle les tenait à la main quand elle entra dans le salon pour voir sa petite amie, embrassant un gars qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ouvrit la boche et lâcha sa bouteille et ses fleurs par terre de surprise, elle ressentit une douleur énorme et les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues, Melissa avait repoussé l'homme violemment et se dirigeait déjà vers Aria qui plaça une main devant elle "Nan" fit elle en secouant la tête de colère, puis elle partit de l'appartement.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, un prochain chapitre normalement demain! (;**


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa courut derrière Aria et réussit à attraper le même ascenseur qu'elle. Au début les deux se tenaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, puis Melissa se retourna vers Aria, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer. Oui bon d'accord elle avait laissé son collègue l'embrasser et c'était définitivement la pire chose qu'elle ait faite jusqu'ici, mais cela ne faisait que quelques secondes et elle était sur le point de le stopper, jamais elle n'aurait trompé Aria, c'était sûr, elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un. Elle croyait avoir aimé Ian et Wren, mais elle était loin du compte, nan, ce n'est qu'avec Aria qu'elle avait ressenti ce sentiment si profond. Elle tremblait et pleurait mais essayait de se reprendre pour s' expliquer, elle devait se dépêcher, lorsque les portes s'ouvriront Aria ne lui laisserait plus le temps de s'expliquer, elle l'a connaissait, avec la colère Aria n'essayerait pas de l'écouter et voudra la couper, elle ne devait pas faire de pauses dans son discours.

-Aria je te jure, je te jure que ce n'est qu'un malentendu, oh merde j'ai l'air de ce gars dans les téléfilms qui trompe sa femme et qui essaye de se rattraper, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas je t'aime et jamais je ne te tromperai c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et sur le coup j'ai pas réagi mais j'ai pas retournée le baiser et j'allais le repousseer nan mais franchement tous les autres sont sans importance devant toi ça peut paraître cliché ou peu importe je m'en fou je t'aime et jamais tu m'entends, jamais, et même si tu me cries dessus et me jette sur une voiture *Aria fronça les sourcils* je ne baisserai pas les bras, je sais que tu m'en veux c'est compréhensible et je vais te laissais du temps mais je ferai tout pour que ça s'arrange. **Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent** , reste ici, je vais dormir à l'hôtel. Melissa, voyant qu'Aria ne bougeait pas, s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, les larmes aux yeux, et partit.

Stupide, je suis stupide, pensa la brune, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, c'était un aspect qu'elle détestait, sa sœur ne pleurait pas souvent et restait forte, mais Melissa, même avec son fort caractère et sa détermination, pleurait souvent. Elle attrapa son portable.

 _Mel: Spenc j'ai fais une connerie 12h10_

 _Spenc: Quoi? Aria va bien ? TU vas bien ? 12h10_

 _Mel: Un de mes collègues m'a embrassé et j'allais le repousser mais Aria est rentrée avant 12h11_

 _Spenc: J'arrive 12h11_

 _Mel: Non, va voir Aria s'il te plaît, pas pour m'innocenter ni rien, juste soit là pour elle je t'en supplie 12h12_

 _Spenc: Oui, viens dormir chez moi ce soir Mel, je te connais tu dois être en larmes, va même directement chez moi et prends un bain ça va aller 12h13_

 _Mel: Je t'aime Spenc 12h13_

...

-Em

-Mh?

-Je crois que ma joue ne saigne plus maintenant, enfin pas que tu me gênes mais.. Les gens vont se demander ce qu'il se passe dans cette cabine, si tu vois ce-

-Que oui, oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, Emily se précipita soudainement et se leva en se cognant sur le coin du bureau.

La blonde rigola et se releva à son tour, elle remercia la brune et sortit pour aller voir sa sœur qu'elle avait aperçu avant de ci était justement en train de descendre les gradins avec Hanna et elle les rejoignit.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous a prit si longtemps avec Em ? Interrogea d'emblée Hanna.

-C'est vrai ça tu n'as pas terrifié l'amie de ma fiancée j'espère mmh?

-Oh j'adore quand tu m'appelles fiancée fit Hanna sourire aux lèvres.

Cece lui sourit et reporta son attention sur Alison, Hanna perdit son sourire, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas montrer son amour en public, avait elle honte, tout à l'heure elle avait essayé de prendre sa main mais la blonde l'avait retiré juste avant. Hanna était vraiment perdue, elle vit la brune les rejoindre et l'enlaça.

-Ah ma star! Emily éclata de rire

-Je n'ai même pas nagé Han!

-Mais t'es mouillée, qu'est ce que t'as fais, fit elle en se reculant aussitôt qu'elle le sentit.

Emily regarda Alison d'un regard accusateur, celle ci sourit et reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

-Cece où est Alia ?

-Avec Spencer mais elles sont parties il y à quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien je la connais pas cette Spencer.

-Bah tu connais ma fille Cece t'aurai pu demander soupira la blonde inquiète, ce n'était pas le genre de Spencer de partir avec sa fille sans lui demander. Je vais me changer fit elle soudainement froide, Alison était agacée par sa sœur mais aussi de ne pas savoir où elles étaient allées. Elle partit brusquement vers les vestiaires et la brune regarda le couple ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Alison.

-Elle ne connait pas bien Spencer, je veux dire si c'est son amie elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour sa fille nan ?

-Oh va lui demander, Alison a vraiment un caractère de me-

-Stop Cece, elle est inquiète c'est tout, et toi tu es énervée de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait... Viens on va aller au Brew et tu appelleras Alison plus tard.

...

-Alison ?

Les vestiaires étaient vides mais elle ne savait pas où la blonde était, elle entendit un verrou et l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin.

-Alison je suis sûre que-

-Oh nan évite moi ça chérie, ma fille n'est pas là et elle n'a même pas laissé de message. La voix d'Alison était dure et la brune fut blessée.

-Tu veux ta clé ? Emily n'essayait pas de passer au dessus comme à chaque fois, la blonde voulait jouer à ça, elle allait voir, ce n'était pas parce que sa journée ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait qu'elle devait se défouler sur elle!

-Oui.

La brune ouvrit son casier, prit la clé et la mit dans la main que lui tendait la blonde puis partit aussitôt sans un mot.

...

-Aria? La voix de Spencer attira l'attention de la petite brune roulée en boule dans son lit avec un paquet de mouchoirs. Bientôt elle aperçut son amie avec Alia et se releva légèrement pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'un câlin, ce que les deux filles lui donnèrent.

-Ça va ma belle? Spencer tenait la tête d'Aria dans ses bras, celle ci était dans un pire état encore que quand elle s'était séparée d'Ezra.

-Nan

-Tu veux en parler?

-Nan

-Bon d'accord, attends ici avec Alia, je vais commander une pizza.

Alia serrait sa marraine dans ses bras et la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, son autre marraine Spencer lui avait expliquée brièvement la situation dans la voiture, comment Melissa avait pu laisser ce gars l'embrasser?

Quelques minutes après elle entendit sa mère dans le hall et se figea, elle avait complètement oublié de la prévenir et elle devait être furieuse. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand la blonde entra dans la chambre, sur le point de se lancer dans un monologue sur le fait qu'Alia aurait du l'appeler quand elle se stoppa net devant ce qu'elle s'approcha et Alia laissa la place pour aller rejoindre Spencer.

-Ma belle- Aria la regarda et se leva pour tomber dans ses bras, Alison fut surprise, habituellement Aria préférait être consolée par Spencer, elle lui frotta doucement le dos et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-C'est Mel! Elle ...je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser un mec, elle m'a dit que c'était lui et qu'elle était sur le point de rompre le baiser et qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre qu'elle m'aimait mais..

-Hey hey ça va aller Ar', respire, ça va je suis là.. Ca va s'arranger ne t'inquiètes pas, elle t'aime Ar, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait, puis aller qui irait te tromper Ar, tu es une bombe et tu es la plus gentille fille que je connaisse!

Aria rigola légèrement et renifla avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de desserrer son étreinte.

-Je le pense Ar, c'est normal que tu sois chamboulée mais je t'assure que ça va s'arranger, elle n'a jamais été infidèle, tu la connais mieux que moi, elle fait la dure mais c'est une romantique et elle t'aime.

-Je sais pas, au fond je pense la croire mais c'est sur le coup, ça m'a tellement fait mal tu sais..

-Malheureusement nan, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse Ar fit Alison en plaçant une main sur son épaule, pas encore du moins.

-J'ai besoin de la voir...mais pas seule, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne ambiance...Je sais pas il y a pas moyen de faire une fête, je serai moins stressée..

-Tu es définitivement la personne la plus incompréhensible Aria, mais tes désirs sont des ordres, lança t-elle dans un clin d'œil, demain midi chez moi, on va faire un barbecue, il n'y a pas mieux pour une bonne ambiance tu verras.

-Merci Ali, je vais t'aider à tout préparer.

...

-Allo Cece?

-Ali pour tout à l'heure tu sais je-

-Non Cece ça va, je t'avais pas demander de la surveiller, tu me connais je surréagis, peu importe tout va bien c'était par rapport à Aria, bref j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec Hanna demain midi chez moi, et j'ai besoin du numéro d'Emily aussi.

-Tiens donc, tu pouvais pas lui donner toi même ? C'était la voix d'Hanna

-Bon bah puisque tu es là, donne le moi Hanna

-S'il ?

-Te plaît, aller c'est important je veux qu'elle vienne demain.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Lancèrent les deux femmes en même temps

-Parce que je veux qu'elle vienne point final c'est quoi toutes ces allusions à la fin vous n'arrêtez pas! Hanna numéro s'il te plaît, fit elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

-Oh comme si tu savais pas je t'en prie! "Chut Cece!" entendit elle plus bas

-Quoi?

-Rien rien fit Cece

-Dis moi, maintenant que tu as fais une allusion ce n'est plus la peine de cacher ce que tu caches!

-Nan je peux pas

-Han Cece aller!

-Bon très bien, arrêtes de faire l'innocente quand tu sais très bien qu'Emily avait le béguin pour toi au lycée! "Putain Cece tu fais-" cria Hanna

-De quoi?!

-Tu savais pas?

-Bah non elle savait pas, pourquoi tu crois que je voulais que tu te taises!

-Hanna numéro s'il te plaît

Après avoir réussi à l'avoir elle raccrocha et envoya un message à la brune, après la dispute c'était préférable de ne pas appeler pour éviter les blancs. Mais après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle ne su pourquoi mais elle avait hâte de reparler à la brune.

 _Alison: Salut coach! c'est Alison, demain chez moi barbecue, il y aura Hanna et mes amies ? 15h52_

 _Emily: Je sais pas si je suis libre 15h52_

 _Alison: rencard? 15H52_

 _Emily: Comment tu as eu mon num ? 15H53_

 _Alison: Réponds à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne (; 15h53_

 _Emily: Peu importe je suis sûre que c'est Hanna 15h54_

 _Alison: Aller quoi, dis moi :'( 15h55_

 _Emily: Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? 15h56_

 _Alison: Ça ferait que tu préférerai voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi.. 15h56_

 _Emily: Alison les gens ne sont pas à tes pieds, pas tous en tout cas, moi je ne le suis pas 15h57_

 _Alison: Non toi t'es sur mes genoux, c'est encore mieux! 15h58_

 _Alison: Bon je vais avoir une réponse ? 15h59_

 _Alison: Très bien.. 16h00_

 _Alison: Tu pourrais au moins répondre 16h01_

 _Alison: Oh aller c'était une blague, non tu n'es pas à mes pieds, tant mieux, réponds maintenant 16h02_

 _Emily: La patience c'est pas ton fort dis moi.. Je me faisais un café calme toi 16h03_

 _Emily: Je verrai pour demain 16h04_

 _Alison: Je veux une réponse avant 00h00 ce soir (; 16h05_

 _Emily: Très bien Cendrillon 16h06_

 _Alison: Je préfère la Belle au Bois Dormant! 16h07_

 _Emily: Oh je t'en prie, Mulan est bien meilleure 16h08_

 _Alison: J'ai grandi avec Aurore, un peu de respect 16h09_

 _Emily: Ca n'empêche que Mulan est mieux! 16h09_

 _Alison: J'ai jamais vu Mulan donc.. 16H10_

 _Emily: T'es sérieuse là? 16h10_

 _Alison: Oui 16h11_

 _Emily: C'est honteux 16h12_

 _Alison: Devine qui va devoir me le faire regarder ? (; 16h13_

 _Emily: Ta fille définitivement :) 16h14_

 _Alison: Elle déteste les Disney 16h15_

 _Emily: Alors ta sœur, je ne vois pas qui d'autre 16h15_

 _Alison: Oh Cece préférerait mourir que de devoir regarder un Disney, elle et Alia ne jurent que par les films d'action 16h16_

 _Emily: Je ne sais pas alors.. 16h17_

 _Alison: Dommage, je m'en tiendrai à la Belle au Bois Dormant 16h17_

Alison rangea son téléphone et partit faire les courses avec Aria, Spencer et Alia. Emily était définitivement énervée pour tout à l'heure, il allait falloir qu'elle la convainque ce soir.

...

Cece sombrait lentement dans un sommeil profond quand Hanna lui secoua légèrement l'épaule, elle l'avait vu préoccupée toute la journée, elle savait qu'une discussion sérieuse arrivait, à propos de ses sentiments, et la gaffe de toute à l'heure n'allait pas aider.

-Cece pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais? Cece savait qu'Hanna ne tournerait pas autour du pot, elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

-Je suis pas prête

-On est fiancées...

-Et?

-Et tu comptes te marier avec moi sans savoir si tu m'aimes, cria Hanna dans la chambre.

-Mais..je.. Hanna je suis bien avec toi et-

-Ca change rien putain Cece dans quel monde tu vis, Hanna étais maintenant debout et marchait pour se calmer.

-J'ai besoin de temps!

-JE T'EN AI LAISSEE DU TEMPS, PLEIN DE TEMPS, SIX MOIS C'EST PAS ASSEZ?!

-NAN

-C'est pas normal Cece, si au bout d'autant de temps tu ne ressens rien c'est que ça ne sert à rien, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Bebe arrête de dire des bêtises et viens te coucher

-NAN! Je me coucherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas avoué!

-Avoué quoi?

-Que tu ne m'aimes pas

-Mais putain Han ça va pas!Tu crois que je serai là si je ne t'aimais pas!

-POURQUOI T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE ME LE DIRE sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et elle sanglota, Cece ne savait quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle n'était pas prête, elle ne pouvait pas, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Et si c'était vrai, et si elle ne l'aimait pas? Mais voir Hanna ainsi la brisait, elle se leva mais Hanna la repoussa avant.

-Je vais chez Spenc, bonne nuit Cece, et je ne reviendrai pas tant que tu ne sauras pas! Et je te préviens je n'attendrai pas toute ma vie, même si MOI JE T'AIME! Elle claqua la porte laissant la deuxième blonde perdue.

...

 _Emily: Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir 23h58_

 _Alison: Toute cette attente pour un refus? 23h58_

 _Emily: Tu ne dois pas y être habituée...23h59_

 _Alison: Nan, et je n'aime pas ça 23h59_

 _Emily: Désolé mais merci de l'invitation 00h00_

 _Alison: Viens s'il te plaît 00h00_

 _Emily: Je ne vais pas te manquer il y aura tes amies! 00h01_

 _Alison: Mais j'ai envie de te voir 00h01_

 _Emily: Pourquoi, tu n'en avais pas l'air dans les vestiaires.. 00h02_

 _Alison: Oh nan, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir j'étais inquiète, je suis une peste quand j'angoisse pour ma fille! 00H02_

 _Emily: Pourquoi Alison , réponds à ma question 00h03_

 _Alison: Je veux te voir, pour parler, et je veux que tu me vois dans ma nouvelle robe, je l'ai achetée rien que pour toi! 00h04_

 _Emily: Comment je dois le prendre ?00h05_

 _Alison: Comme tu le souhaites, pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir? 00h05_

 _Emily: Rencard avec une ex 00h06_

 _Alison: Oh ne perds pas ton temps avec elle et viens me voir à la place (; 00h07_

 _Emily: Pourquoi je dois te choisir TOI et pas elle? 00h08_

 _Alison: Je suis surement plus intéressante, et plus belle, n'est ce pas ? (;;;; 00h09_

 _Emily: Peut être bien 00h10_

 _Alison: Bon ça suffit viens, me dis pas que tu préfères une ex plutôt que moi quand même, qui aime ses exs...00h11_

 _Emily: Je viens, bonne nuit Alison 00h12_

 _Alison: Je le savais, tu ne peux pas me résister! 00h13_

 _Emily: Bien sûr que si! 00h14_

 _Alison: On verra 00h15_


	5. Chapter 5

Alison venait de finir de préparer la maison, Aria était en bas avec Alia en train de regarder la télé et la blonde en avait profité pour partir se préparer. Après une douche plus que méritée elle enfila sa robe, elle était noire et lacée sur toute la longueur du dos, lui arrivait au dessus des genoux en matière satinée. Elle se maquilla peu, juste du mascara, puis laissa ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en boucles dorées avant de descendre regarder la fin de l'épisode de leur série. Alors qu'elle s'installait sur le fauteuil puisque les deux brunes prenaient toute la place sur le canapé, la porte sonna, Aria se leva, stressant à l'idée de voir Melissa, elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander longtemps que la porte s'ouvrait sur une magnifique Hanna en combinaison bleue ciel assortie à ses yeux.

-Et qui c'est qui rapporte l'alcool, cria t-elle en levant les bouteilles, Alison éclata de rire en secouant la tête puis l'aida à se débarrasser, malgré son humour elle voyait bien les cernes de la blonde et ses yeux encore un peu rougis.

Bientôt Spencer et Toby arrivèrent avec le gâteau, leur fils de cinq ans derrière avec un camion dans les mains, Alison lui fit d'emblée un câlin avant de le laisser s'installer avec les brunes dans le canapé.

-Ton préféré Alia! Sourit Spencer en la prenant dans ses bras, elle avait rapporté un de ces gros gâteaux au chocolat.

-Toby enfin on te revoit! Alison le salua. Eux deux avaient eu un passé compliqué, ils ne s'étaient d'abord pas aimés, Alison s'était jouée de lui alors qu'il était naïf et innocent, mais elle avait mûri et Spencer était son amie alors ils avaient fait la paix, et il s'avérait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et pouvaient passer des heures à parler d'art et de littérature.

-Je sais Ali je suis désolé mais c"est la folie au poste en ce moment!

-Si ça peut te rassurer je ne le vois pas beaucoup non plus, fit Spencer avec une fausse moue et Toby l'embrassa pour qu'elle disparaisse.

La sonnerie retentit et Alison su que c'était Emily, Melissa toquait et Cece rentrait tout simplement, alors c'était forcément la brune, et Alison ressentit la pression monter, mais pourquoi se demanda t-elle, depuis quand Alison Dilaurentis était stressée...

-Salut Emily, un grand sourire sur le visage la blonde ne laissa pas le temps à Emily de faire quoi que ce soit et lui donna une accolade en lui embrassant la joue au passage, la brune rougit mais le lui rendit.

-J'ai rapportée de quoi faire mon cocktail, je vous assure que vous allez adorer! Fit Emily avec son sac plein d'ingrédients.

-J'ai hâte, elle fit un clin d'œil et lui prit le sac en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en lui criant de faire comme chez elle.

Aria et Alia étaient sur le canapé participant distraitement à la discussion de Toby et Spencer, Emily, ne connaissant que la fille d'Alison, se fit toute petite mais le couple se dirigea bientôt vers elle.

-Salut Emily! Ravie de te rencontrer, Spencer, lui fit elle en tendant la main poliment, la brune la serra.

-Chérie t'es pas au bureau détends toi rigola Toby avant de se présenter à son tour et de placer une main sur la hanche de sa femme.

-Enchantée aussi, vous êtes mignons, ça fait combien de temps vous deux si c'est pas indiscret?

\- Dix ans! fit Spencer en regardant amoureusement Toby qui lui rendit ce regard. On va d'ailleurs fêter nos dix ans dans une semaine, tu devrais venir avec Alison et Alia, lança Spencer!

-Oh je veux pas-

-Mais nan dis pas de bêtises si on t'invite c'est que tu ne nous dérange pas!

-Tu n'arriveras pas à la faire changer d'avis Emily, accepte maintenant rigola Toby.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion quand Alison arriva avec Chaz, le fils de Spencer et Toby, dans ses bras, celui ci jouait avec ses cheveux et lui parlait de camions et d'autres choses pas forcément compréhensibles, il avait le nez et les yeux de Toby et les cheveux de sa mère. Il était très mignon surtout avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond, pas autant qu'Alison pensa Emily avant de s'empêcher de penser plus à la jolie blonde.

-Alow tu vois c'est rougeuh et les monchieurs le font rouwer! lança le petit garçon, Alison comprenait pas vraiment où Chaz voulait en venir et acquiesça de manière excessive ce qui fit rigoler le couple et la brune.

-Chaz, c'est Emily, elle sait nager hyper vite, comme une sirène, lança Alison

-Woaaaw c'est vwai?

-Euh, je, je vais vite oui lança la brune, mais je sais pas si je bats une sirène, il faudrait que j'essaye sourit la brune.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la sœur d'Alison qui l'enlaça avant de regarder Hanna installée n'importe comment dans le fauteuil, elle sourit et reporta son attention sur les personnes devant elle.

-Alors comment ça va loulou, cria t-elle à Chaz en le chatouillant, toujours dans les bras d'Alison.

-Aaah attaque de requin Cece ! Câlin à trois! Chaz avait l'habitude de recevoir un câlin des deux sœurs en même temps et il adorait ça.

Alors qu'elles s'exécutèrent la porte toqua, la dernière invitée était enfin là et Aria s'enfouit un peu plus dans le canapé, elle portait un short de sport vert et un large tee shirt d'un vieux groupe de rock appartenant à Alison. Alia, elle, avait imité sa marraine et était aussi en tenue de pyjama. Hanna ne connaissait pas beaucoup les deux mais cette fois ci elles étaient comme meilleures amies, toutes les trois affalées sur le canapé à regarder leur série, Alison soupira une fois l'étreinte finie et en voyant ce spectacle.

-Hey on se réveille un peu les filles? Il fait beau éteignez ça et allons dehors!

Melissa saluait tout le monde, Alia, l'adorant, partit la voir mais Aria partit directement dans le jardin avec Hanna, elles avaient commencé une discussion sur la mode. Alia les rejoignit aussitôt et le couple commença à suivre ainsi que Cece et Melissa, il ne restait qu'Emily et Alison dans la cuisine.

-C'est tendu non? osa Emily.

-Oui je sais, elle tendit la bouteille d'alcool dont Emily avait besoin pour son cocktail tandis que celle ci sortait les jus et son matériel, on va dire qu'hier n'était pas une bonne journée pour Aria et Hanna, Aria c'est la brune en short vert, elle a en quelque sorte surpris Melissa embrasser quelqu'un et Hanna, la blonde en combinaison, enfin tu la connais, elle ne parlera pas à Cece tant que celle ci ne lui aura pas avoué ses sentiments, ça fait six mois entre elles.

-Désolé pour ta sœur mais on peut pas trop en vouloir à Hanna, Emily commençait à mélanger et secouer, Alison la regardait faire un sourire aux lèvres, je veux dire, si j'avais une copine et qu'elle ne m'avais toujours pas dis Je t'aime au bout de six mois, j'aurai fais la même chose.

-Ma sœur est très compliquée, elle ne s'ouvre pas facilement..

-Mais..pourquoi faire une fête alors, je veux dire c'est pas la meilleure ambiance pour si?

-C'est Aria, elle voulait voir Melissa mais pas seule.. Alison mit ses coudes sur le comptoir et se pencha, Emily pouvait apercevoir le décolleté d'Alison et rougit avant de verser le cocktail dans des verres.

-Qui en voudra? Fit elle précipitamment essayant de ne pas penser à Alison, penchée sur le blonde n'était pas idiote, elle l'avait vu et sourit encore plus.

-Tu es magnifique Emily

-Qu..quoi elle leva immédiatement la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus d'Alison, ses yeux, elle rêverait les regarder durant des heures.

-Tu es vraiment belle dit Alison doucement en regardant Emily, elle avait un short taille haute en jean bleu ciel et un débardeur vert olive rentré dans son short.

-Oh c'est pas aussi beau que ça, je veux dire regarde toi tu es.. époustouflante, la brune évitait son regard, alors il en faudra combien?

Alison se rapprocha à côté d'Emily tandis qu'elle plaçait les verres.

-Aria en aura définitivement besoin, Hanna aussi, Melissa n'est pas très alcool mais Cece si, Alia hors de question, Spencer ne peut pas et Toby à un service tout à l'heure donc ne peut pas non plus? Je veux définitivement goûter pour juger de tes talents et je suppose que tu vas en boire donc cinq!

-Pourquoi Spencer ne peut pas?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué? Elle est enceinte de quatre mois! Je crois que c'est une fille, fit Alison toute excitée, je vais être à nouveau marraine!

-Félicitations Alison rigola Emily pour taquiner la blonde sur son enthousiasme.

-Oh tais toi, je suis contente pour eux c'est tout, elle tapa gentiment son épaule et la brune renversa du cocktail sur le comptoir, elle releva la tête, lançant un regard accusateur.

-Oups

-Tu peux tu peux, Emily lui lança le sopalin en continuant à verser et Alison du se pencher sur Emily pour éponger la tâche devant elle, ses cheveux sentaient bon le miel et Emily faillit tout renverser.

-Attention, je veux boire moi! rit Alison, son rire était vraiment magique pour les oreilles de la brune.. C'était fou de rattraper le béguin pour son premier béguin, se dit Emily. Enfin cette fois elle était bien plus proche de la blonde. Peut être aurait elle plus de chance.

-Je suis une pro Alison, ne me sous estime pas!

-Jamais chérie, tu me fais goûter? Alison affichait de nouveau ce sourire à qui personne ne pouvait résister, encore moins Emily, elle lui tendit un fond dans un autre verre et Alison le bu sans quitter des yeux Emily. C'est bon! Vraiment bon tu m'apprendras?

-Oui mais il faudra me réinviter sourit Emily

-J'y comptais bien! Je vais voir si personne n'est mort dehors, j'arrive!

Après deux minutes la brune vit réapparaître Alison et lui sourit: Regarde moi ça j'ai même décorée les verres!

-Magnifique, tu mérites des encouragements!

-Hey, je ne suis pas une de tes élèves fit la brune faussement offensée.

Elles prirent les verres et partirent à nouveau vers le jardin pour les donner à ceux qui en voulaient et s'installèrent. La table était ovale, Aria à un bout et Cece à un autre, à la droite d'Aria se trouvait Hanna, à sa gauche Alia, à côté de celle ci Toby Spencer et Melissa et à droite de Cece Alison, Chaz et enfin Emily.

L'ambiance n'était pas la meilleure puisque se formait déjà deux groupes mais elle n'était pas encore désastreuse. Alison parlait avec Cece Melissa Emily et Toby quand Chaz tapota la cuisse d'Emily pour lui demander d'aller sur ses genoux, en l'appelant sirène, la brune le placa et Alison ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, voir Emily avec un enfant sur ses genoux était si beau, Emily jouait avec son camion et faisait le dada tandis que Chaz éclatait de rire.

Le temps défila et ceux qui avaient bu le cocktail burent aussi quelques verres d'alcool, l'ambiance se détendait de plus en plus et Alison, déjà pompette, mit la musique. Bientôt tout le monde se leva pour danser tandis qu'Alia s'occupait du barbecue, elle était la meilleure pour ça.

Aria et Hanna éclataient de rire pour un rien et dansaient comme des folles sous les regards de Toby et Spencer, Cece et Melissa discutaient dans un coin et Alison Emily et Chaz dansaient à trois, Chaz avait déjà adopté Emily.

-Je te jure que je ne la trompais pas, mais comment je vais faire moi pour lui faire comprendre, puis regarde là elle est ivre à 14 heures, c'est pas du tout son genre...

-Hanna ivre c'est son genre mais c'est clair qu'à cette heure là de l'après midi..

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais toi?

-J'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens..

-Quoi t'es sérieuse, tu lui as jamais dis je t'aime en six mois?

-Oh mais arrêtez tous là, non, mais ça veut pas dire que je l'aime pas s'énerva Cece, criant mais ne s'en apercevant pas puisqu'elle aussi était un peu pompette. Hanna est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, j'ai juste du mal avec les sentiments merde, on est pas tous parfaits comme Spencer ou je sais pas qui, J'AI JUSTE BESOIN DE TEMPS, JE VEUX QUE CE SOIT SPONTANÉ ET SI VOUS CONTINUEZ A ME FAIRE CH*** CA NE LE SERA PAS fit elle en partant à l'étage furieuse et brisée de l'intérieur. Alison regarda Emily qui lui fit comprendre de la rejoindre sans dire un mot puisque soudain plus personne ne parlait. Hanna avait les larmes aux yeux et Aria l'enlaça pour la réconforter.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hey Cece, viens là, Alison avait suivi la blonde jusque dans sa chambre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Cece Drake était de ces personnes très fortes mentalement, la voir pleurer était presque impossible, la voir craquer était inimaginable, elle gardait tout pour elle et ne montrait pas ses émotions. Alors quand elle la vu, effondrée, sur le lit, en larmes elle sut qu'elle était réellement amoureuse d'Hanna, il n'y avait pas de doutes, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre dans cet état pour quelqu'un pour qui elle ne ressentait rien. Il fallait qu'Alison l'aide, elle s'assit à côté et mit son bras autour de ses épaules, aussitôt Cece se baissa sur les cuisses d'Alison et pleura, toutes ses émotions sortaient d'un seul coup, toutes ces années à ne jamais se plaindre et prendre sur elle... Elles restèrent ainsi dix minutes avant que Cece ne se calme un en continuant à tracer des cercles sur son bras pour la détendre, Alison prit la parole.

-Cece, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à parler de tes sentiments etc mais là ça va beaucoup trop loin, tu aimes cette femme et tu te gâches la vie. Tu n'aimes pas et ne sais pas comment dévoiler tes sentiments je comprends bien mais bon sang Cece essaye, regarde toi, tu es au plus bas, tu n'as rien à perdre, Hanna ne veut pas une déclaration, elle veut un "Je t'aime" sincère, et tu l'aimes, tu dois juste le lui dire et tu verras tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Mais Ali.. C'est pas si simple *elle renifla*

-C'EST PAS SI SIMPLE, TU TE FOUS DE MOI LA, TU VAS TE REMUER MA BELLE ET TOUT DE SUITE, VA LUI DIRE PUTAIN CECE FAIS PAS L'ENFANT! ALLER

Alison savait qu'il n'y avait que de cette façon que Cece aurait le courage de le faire, elle la releva, essuya avec ses pouces les larmes qui étaient coulées, lui mit une légère claque pour la réveiller et la poussa vers la porte.

Une fois Cece lancée, elle descendit et fit un signe de tête aux autres pour venir en haut, histoire de ne pas les déranger, ils allèrent donc en haut, Spencer et Toby avec Melissa dans la chambre d'amis, Aria et Alia avec Chaz dans la chambre de la jeune fille puis Alison et Emily restaient plantées en plein milieu du couloir, la brune regardait les photos encadrées le long du mur, une en particulière attira son attention, c'était Alison au lycée, Spencer et Aria la serraient dans leurs bras et elle était hilare, une autre à côté où elle tenait Alia qui devait avoir alors six mois pas plus, son sourire était magnifique. Elle aperçut en suite une photo d'Alison enfant, à à peu près quatre ans, elle était vraiment trop mignonne, Emily se retourna vers Alison qui souriait en voyant les réactions d'Emily.

-Tu es super mignonne ! Emily rougit devant son enthousiasme et le fait qu'elle ait utilisé le présent.

-Oui je sais sourit Alison, sachant ce que voulait dire Emily.

-J'adore cette photo, et ton costume d'abeille te va à merveille, Alison s'approcha jusqu'à être derrière Emily, celle ci sentit son cœur battre deux fois plus vite à la sensation de proximité avec la blonde.

-Tu peux l'avoir, chuchota Alison dans son oreille, Emily frissonna et se retourna de sorte à ce que les deux aient leur visage à à peine trois centimètres l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlaient.

-Tu...es sûre? Répondit Emily non sans avoir du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux vers la bouche de la blonde. Celle ci allongea le bras vers le mur et décrocha le cadre avant de le lui tendre.

-Oui, je suis sûre. Et Alison fit de nouveau ce sourire où ses fossettes apparaissaient, et Emily eut du mal à se reconcentrer.

Elle attrapa le cadre et le regarda à nouveau en souriant sincèrement en voyant à quel point Alison était mignonne.

-A une condition tout de même! Emily releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-J'en veux une de toi, sourit Alison et Emily rigola.

-Tu es sûre je n'étais pas-

-Oh tais toi chérie, je suis sûre que tu étais magnifique!

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours chérie, je croyais que ce n'était qu'avec les gens que tu ne connaissais pas beaucoup mais ce n'est plus le cas entre nous alors pourquoi tu.. Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens ne sachant comment la finir.

-J'aime bien, personne d'autre ne t'appelle comme ça donc..

-Oui mais tu appelles tout le monde comme ça, j'aimerai bien un surnom plus..unique, oh laisses tomber c'est idiot. Emily ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait abordé le sujet, "chérie" était super, la brune devrait s'en contenter venant d'Alison, mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait que la blonde montre aux autres qu'elle appréciait vraiment Emily.

-Nan tu as raison.. Très juste Emily, alors comment veux tu que je t'appelle? Tout le monde t'appelle Em, c'est joli.

-Tu peux m'appeler Em, mais je veux aussi un autre surnom...Fit Emily, prenant un peu plus d'assurance devant la bonne réaction de la blonde.

-Mmmh, d'accord, disons ...C'est plutôt dur de trouver quelque chose d'autre.. COACH!

-Oh nan on va te prendre pour une de mes élèves...

-Bon, raconte moi une histoire de ton enfance, nan, dis moi le premier mot que tu as prononcé!

-"chou"

-Sérieusement ?Alison s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, par quel moyen un enfant pouvait dire chou comme premier mot?

-Oui rigola Emily, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais chou alors...

-Bien alors j'ai trouvé ton surnom spécial Ali!

Emily lui sourit, elle aimait bien, et seule Ali l'appellerait ainsi, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

-Et moi chou, comment vas tu me surnommer, fit la blonde en s'approchant de la brune pour remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, Emily suivit du regard le geste d'Alison en retenant son souffle puis se reprit.

-Euh, je sais pas j'adore Ali, mais je suppose que dans tes mauvais jours, qui sont fréquents, fit elle pour la taquiner, je pourrais t'appeler Grumpy.

-Oh hors de question chou, n'essaye même pas, elle avait avancé d'un pas et Emily n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle arqua un sourcil pour la défier et Emily décida de rentrer dans le jeu.

-Ah oui,Grumpy?

Alison lui mit une main sur la bouche mais la brune continua en rigolant et elle se retrouva à plaquer Emily contre le mur

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez vous deux, entendirent elles alors, elles se reculèrent l'une de l'autre précipitamment et observèrent Spencer, un sourire au visage en voyant les deux femmes se chamailler "Oups je vais vous laisser, je ne suis pas là!" fit elle avant de repartir.

Alison regarda Emily en plissant les yeux.

-Quoi Grumpy?

Emily éclata de rire en plaçant ses mains devant elle pour se défendre de toute attaque de la blonde mais celle ci regardait juste la brune rigoler, elle était magnifique.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna était assise sur le bord du canapé d'Alison et attendait, tripotant ses mains, pour que Cece parle, cela faisait dix minutes. A chaque fois, elle entendait un éclat de rire d'Alison en haut et elle sursautait, pensant que Cece allait parler. Au bout de cinq autres minutes elle entendit du mouvement à l'autre bout du canapé, Charlotte se dirigeait vers elle, en effet elle s'assit sur la table basse en face de là où était Hanna et inspira profondément avant de commencer. Hanna ne put s'empêcher de la couper.

-Cece je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu n'es pas le genre à te dévoiler mais c'est moi com-

-JE T'AIME, la blonde avait lâché ça comme une bombe, n'y tenant plus, elle regardait maintenant Hanna avec de grands yeux, elle ressemblait à un agneau sur le moment et Hanna ne put se contenir, elle rigola doucement et prit le visage de Cece dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de se reculer pour lui dire à son tour Je t'aime. Elle était folle de joie, toutes ses heures à se dire que Cece ne l'aimait pas étaient maintenant loin derrière elle. Elle l'avait dit, elle l'avait dit! Elle avait besoin de le crier sur les toits et Cece le vit bien puisque la blonde ne tenait pas en place et son sourire prenait toute la place sur son visage. Elle l'a regarda amoureusement et se mordit la lèvre.

-Redis le mon amour! Fit Hanna d'une douce voix pour que Cece cède.

-Mmm Je t'aime, c'était fou comme ça paraissait simple à présent.

-Oh mon dieu mon cœur va s'arrêter, bébé autorise moi à aller le dire à Emily! Hanna sautillait sur place comme une enfant le jour de Noël, Cece ne put lui dire non et Hanna fila en haut, une fois à l'étage elle fut surprise de voir la blonde et la brune hilares qui ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite, elle remarqua aussi le peu de distance entre elles et arqua un sourcil avec un sourire en coin devant la scène. Emily l'aperçut et se recula avant de prendre un air plus sérieux.

-Han.. ça va.. enfin c'est stupide de demander ça..je veux dire-elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde était dans ses bras et la remuait dans tous les sens.

-Em elle me l'a dit c'est bon, Hanna sautillait dans tout le couloir et fit sursauter Alison quand elle l'a prit à son tour dans ses bras, la blonde regarda la brune d'un air de surprise et Emily faillit avoir un fou rire devant le spectacle.

...

Le soir même lorsque tout le monde était parti elle se rappela la sortie prévue du mercredi au vendredi à la mer avec tout le monde puisqu'ils étaient tous en vacances. Elle était couchée dans son lit à hésiter, devait elle envoyer un message à Emily et lui demander de venir? Elle soupirait quand soudain Aria rentra doucement dans la chambre, la blonde la regarda, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre puisqu'Alison lui avait prêtée la chambre d'amis.

-Aria, ça va, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si... enfin non pas moralement, je pense à Melissa depuis tout à l'heure et je n'en peux plus d'être toute seule

-Viens là ma belle, Aria se blottit contre Alison, les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur la blonde, c'était quand même elle qui avait toujours été là pour elle, qui n'avait jamais cessé de la consoler avec Spencer, se forçant à lui faire des câlins pendant des heures alors qu'elle aurait pu aller faire la fête avec Noël Kahn, cette "bitch" "Queen Bee" comme tout le monde l'appelait, n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être, et, elle était véritablement protectrice envers ses amies. Aria ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, au lycée, elle s'était attirée des ennuis pour défendre ses deux amies, elle les aimait et était prête à tout pour elles. Aria le savait, elle lui faisait confiance et aimait Alison du plus profond de son cœur. Alison était une bonne personne, elle tenait juste à ses apparences de reine de glace.. Et ni Aria ni Spencer ne savait pourquoi, même après tout ce temps Alison pouvait être assez froide voire méchante dans ses mauvais jours.

Alison caressait doucement les cheveux d'Aria pour la calmer mais avait toujours son portable en main, hésitant encore.

-Tu fais quoi avec ce portable, fit Aria toujours enfouie dans le creux du cou d'Alison.

-Tu te souviens de notre séjour à la mer, je ne sais pas si je devrais l'inviter..

-Oh je t'en prie tu en meurs d'envie, invite là, tu sais très bien que Spenc l'adore déjà, qu'Hanna est sa meilleure amie, Alia ne parle que d'elle

-Et toi?

-J'étais tellement déprimée que je ne lui ai même pas parlée ni même dit bonjour... Au moins je pourrais me rattraper.

-Tu sais qu'il y aura-

-Oui, je sais, mais...je veux passer un bon moment, t'inquiètes pas ça ira.

Alison sourit et envoya un message à la belle brune.

 _Ali: Hey CHOU, je me disais, ça te dirais de venir à la mer de mercredi à ven, si t'es libre bien sûr? Ca ferait plaisir à tout le monde! 22h47_

 _Em: Hey Ali, ça me paraît bien, qu'est ce que je ramène, à qui ça ferait plaisir en particulier? 22h47_

 _Ali: Non c'est bon je m'occupe de tout demain t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas Alia, elle t'adore déjà, presque plus que moi )'; 22h48_

 _Em: Si je veux faire quelque chose, je viens t'aider demain alors! Oh je t'en prie qui pourrait me préférer à toi (; 22h48_

 _Ali: Ne me flatte pas trop je vais prendre la grosse tête, bon d'accord viens à 13h30 on ira faire les courses 22h49_

 _Em: Tu l'as déjà la grosse tête.. xp pas de soucis alors 22h49_

 _Ali: )'; 22h50_

 _Em: Je rigolais grumpy (; 22h51_

 _Em: Oh aller Ali 22h55_

 _Em: C'est plus drôle ! 23h02_

 _Em: Tu t'es endormie je suis sûre tu ne pourrais jamais m'ignorer aussi longtemps 23h10_

Emily soupira mais sourit tout de même, elle posa son portable et prit une position confortable pour dormir, c'était vraiment étrange, comment avait elle pu devenir amie et aussi proche avec Alison en quatre jours? C'était impossible, jamais les gens ne devenaient aussi proches aussi rapidement, ça n'existait pas, et pourtant c'est ce qui était en train de se produire. Le plus étrange était que la blonde la remarquait à peine au lycée et maintenant elle lui proposait plein de sorties. Elle se souvint de ce jour au lycée, elle était en dernière année, cela faisait à l'époque deux ans qu'elle avait le béguin pour la blonde, elles s'étaient parlées quelques fois et à chaque fois elle avait cru que son cœur allait se détacher de sa poitrine. Ce jour là elles étaient dans la bibliothèque en train d'étudier un cours de biologie avec lequel Alison avait du mal, elle lui avait demandé à la pause déjeuner si après les cours elles pourraient étudier ensemble et Emily n'avait pas hésité, décidant de rater son heure de natation.

La brune avait passé une demi heure à lui raconter un tas de choses sur l'anatomie et Alison commençait à s'ennuyer, elle avait relevé la tête et sourit à Emily en lui demandant si elles pouvaient faire une pause. Emily, timide à l'époque, avait à peine répondu et Alison avait profité de ce moment pour lui caresser doucement la joue en la complimentant. Emily se souvint avoir ressenti une chaleur envahir son visage, elle avait l'impression d'avoir prit feu. C'était la première fois qu'Alison avait été si proche avec elle, et aussi la seule fois. Peu après la période de révisions intensives pour les examens de fin d'année avait commencé et Alison ne lui avait plus parlé depuis, elle la saluait mais c'était tout...

Emily essaya de s'empêcher de penser à ça, puisque maintenant elle reparlait avec la blonde et encore plus qu'avant, et la blonde avait vraiment l'air de l'apprécier, le sommeil envahit bientôt la brune qui rêva paisiblement d'une certaine blonde.

...

Le lendemain vers 13h30, Emily toqua à la porte des Dilaurentis et vit Alia ouvrir, elle était beaucoup mieux qu'hier puisqu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire cette fois, elle aperçut Aria toujours dans le canapé, regardant la même émission que la veille.

-Salut Coach Fields! Maman est en haut elle doit être prête, va voir c'est la deuxième porte à droite, dis lui que j'ai préparée les sacs.

Emly obéit à la petite brune et monta à l'étage, elle toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de la blonde mais douta qu'elle entende puisque la musique était à fond, elle pouvait entendre chaque mot prononcée par Rihanna d'ici, elle avait de bon goûts! Même si la brune préférait Beyoncé elle devait avouer que Rihanna avait une sacrée belle voix. Elle décida d'entrer et timidement passa la tête pour voir si la blonde était là, non. Elle devait être dans la salle de bain juste à côté, elle y entendait une voix chanter, pas celle de Rihanna, elle en était sûre. Elle toqua à la porte qui était déjà entrouverte et qui s'ouvrit donc entièrement laissant voir la blonde en sous vêtements. Emily poussa un petit cri de surprise et se retourna aussitôt tandis qu'Alison avait mit une serviette sur elle.

-Qu'est...Il est déjà 13h30?

-Tu n'es pas fâchée, fit Emily, grimaçante, même si la vue ne lui avait pas déplu.

Alison pouffa de rire: Bien sûr que non pourquoi je le serai, je n'étais pas nue, relaxe toi sourit Alison. Voyant que la brune ne bougeait pas elle soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Em c'est bon tu peux te retourner, j'ai une serviette sur moi je vais chercher de quoi m'habiller.

Elle partit voir son armoire qui faisait le triple de celle d'Emily et choisit une robe blanche avant de laisser tomber sa serviette pour l'enfiler. Même de dos elle était magnifique, pensa Emily, elle rougit et détourna le regard.

-Ca me va?

-Euh...oui bredouilla Emily en tripotant la fermeture éclair de son gilet.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue, je vais changer fit elle en se retournant avant que la brune n'ait le temps de répondre.

-Nan nan tu es superbe Ali, change pas.

La blonde se retourna, satisfaite elle enfila des escarpins et sortit de la chambre, revenant quelques secondes plus tard: Tu comptes rester là jusque ce soir? Pas que ça me dérange mais-

-Nan j'arrive j'arrive.

...

Elles faisaient les courses depuis une heure avec Alia et Aria et s'amusaient beaucoup, chacune racontant à tour de rôle une anecdote sur elles.

-J'étais petite c'est pas de ma faute, puis je vous rassure il va très bien, s'exclama Emily tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire. La brune leur avait raconté la fois où elle avait poussé son papy dans la piscine de son voisin pour un stupide pari avec son cousin.

-Moi qui te pensais sage... fit Alison en souriant en coin.

-Je l'étais, tu ne te souviens pas de moi au lycée? J'étais tellement timide et coincée...

-Je me souviens de toi Emily, tu étais une super nageuse! Tu n'es pas sortie avec une des filles de l'équipe? Piper...nan Paige? Dès la fin de sa phrase Emily sentit Alison se raidir à côté d'elle, était elle jalouse?

-Oui je suis sortie avec elle, mais c'est fini depuis longtemps, et merci fit Emily, elle vit du coin de l'œil la blonde se détendre et sourit devant la jalousie d'Alison, elle commençait vraiment à apprécier la tournure des choses.

...

Aria était partie avec Alia se promener et les deux femmes rangeaient donc les courses et préparait déjà quelques sacs pour le sé ne parlèrent pas beaucoup mais se lançaient des regards discrets.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensée que les filles les plus timides à la ville étaient les plus sexy au lit..Lança Alison sachant la réaction que la brune en effet celle ci lui sourit en rougissant terriblement.

-Ah au fait, je me souviens parfaitement de toi chou, on étudiait ensemble et même avant je t'avais remarqué..

-Ah bon ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu étais et est toujours très mignonne, j'allais même voir tes compéts alors que ce genre de truc c'est pas ce que je préfère.

-Mignonne hein? Alison lui lança son plus beau sourire avant de ranger un paquet de chips.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Em!

Quelques temps après Emily devait partir et Alison se retrouvait seule chez elle. Après demain, elle allait passer trois jours avec Emily...Elle avait tellement hâte.


End file.
